grittirunefandomcom-20200213-history
May 8th, 1004
The party was rudely awoken when Raj decided to practice his kazoo. This notable pissed off Vo, who had to be stopped by Gabe. Gabe and Dibble went to the post office to see if they had any assignments. In the meantime, Phone shocked everybody by breaking their dining table and trying to convince a blacksmith to make a shield out of it. This obviously failed and Guardship 113 is now left with a broken table. Vo and Phone got into a shouting match over Phone breaking the table that ended with Vo punching Phone in the face. Gabe and Dibble got back from their trip to the post office with an order to investigate a bandit report and eating a baked potato. The party brought Gabe, Adam, and Daedan along with them. After traveling about an hour through the Southern part of Eferade North and 30 minutes in the Eferade Circle, they reached a farm. Gloves decided to take lead and talk to the farmer, Anju. Anju was livid that the bandits had stolen his livestock and insisted they had traveled East. He claimed there were at least 20 bandits and they had stolen 4 cows, 12 sheep, and 1 retarded goat. Anju wanted the Guardship to at least scalp 2 of them for 50 gold for the scalps. Anju also dismissed a voice from upstairs as a parrot and not his wife and claimed she can't speak. The Guardship then traveled East for about 40 minutes and found the bandit's camp with all of the livestock there. Gloves and Brienne snuck up, but were seen by 2 of the 5 bandits around the campfire. Like a firing squad, the bandits shot enough crossbow bolts to drop Gloves to the ground. Adam ran over and picked up Gloves while firing upon the bandits. The Guardship engaged the bandits around the campfire. They had not seen the other 6 bandits inside of the cave though. 6 more bandits came out. While Gloves was trying to retreat, a bandit put a sword through his back, killing him instantly. Adam cried out when he saw this. Phone had collapsed during the battle but was saved by Jeff. The Guardship cleaned up most of the bandits while one began to make a run for it and one was left unconscious. Gabe got on to his horse to chase after the bandit fleeing on foot. The party looted the bandits. Phone found a cap of water breathing. Gabe brought back the bandit that had took off on the back of his horse. He promised to tell the party about something that would help Gloves if they let him go. They untied the bandit and he told them to look for a chest under a rock in the cave. Inside the cave, Phone found a scroll that read: "Property of the King's Guard: Scroll of Resurrection. Print 2 of 3." Phone was hesitant to let Gabe look at it. He insisted nothing was on it. Then Phone used Jeff as bait to say there was nothing on it. After enough questioning, Gabe demanded to see it and realized what it was. He went over and used it on Gloves, resurrecting him. Gloves, unfortunately, came back as a complete fucking idiot. The party then rounded up the livestock and took it back to Anju. Back in Eferade North, Phone went to a blacksmith named Bjorn to buy a shield. Bjorn told him he would cut the price in half if Phone would keep an eye out on his shop for him. Phone agreed and payed half price for a shield that would be finished in two days. Gloves came in a bit later and asked for knives. Bjorn offered him two knives for the same offer that he had given Phone. Gloves agreed. He then proceeded to push customers out of the way of his shop. Bjorn was becoming furious and asked Gloves to bring him Phone. Gloves left back for the barracks. Meanwhile, Dibble talked to Feldri and got permission to look through his notes. The party started their night shift. Gloves told Phone that Bjorn wanted to see him, and the party went to the blacksmith. Bjorn told Phone that he'd been trying to get Gloves out of his hair. He insisted that he was fired and never wanted to see him again. Gloves was just circling around the shop. Phone promised Bjorn to keep Gloves away from his shop. Gloves still insisted that he was owed Bjorn's nicest dagger. Bjorn refused to give it to him. The party went to the wall to keep watch and ran into Kat who was very happy to see them. She gave Gloves a hug and asked about the mission they had gone on. The party caught up with Kat and had a nice conversation on the wall. Some of them heard a scream from down below. The party saw 4 men approaching a woman. Everyone sprung into action, except Dibble who was busy reading and standing on the wall. The party killed three of the men surrounding the woman and took one as a prisoner. The woman, Sahrs, said that she owed their family money and that they were loan sharks. The party walked Sahrs and the prisoner back to the barracks where Trystyn and Gabe interrogated them. Trystyn decided that Sarhs's should be watched for the night. So the party went with Voe to guard the house. On the way, Voe and Phone got into a bit of a fight but they settled it and kept going. Phone accused Sahrs of doing something sketchy without evidence. She is not too impressed by this. Later that night, Gloves went to Bjorn's shop and stole the dagger he believed was his.